


One More Night

by niallshbw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Soft Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallshbw/pseuds/niallshbw
Summary: Louis really needs help getting his grades up. He signs up for a study group and meets Harry Styles. Can a few study sessions lead up to more ? clearly it can.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first fan fiction i really hope you enjoy reading it and i would love to hear your opinions on ittt !!!! i tried my best to get things right about the UK but i am ABSOLUTELY NOT british so if i get anything wrong please feel free to tell me and im definitely up for correction :))) ilyyy all!

"LOUIS!! LOUIS!!..." Liam yells from across the hall. Louis turns around and spots Liam running after him. "What do you want Liam?" Louis says with a bad tone. "Someone's moody" Liam gives him a snaky eyed stare. "ANYWAYS... i'm throwing a party on Saturday and Im practically inviting the whole entire school, including the hot girls in year 11!! So i just wanted to ask if you wanted to come". Louis seems disappointed "I'm really sorry Li I wish I could come. I've been doing really bad in school and i don't know if I can make it. It is our last year and I have to make sure I get into a good Uni I don't even know what to do with my life at this point". "I understand" Liam says feeling upset. They wave goodbye to each other and go their separate ways.

While walking down the hall Louis sees posters about this guy named Harry and his study group. "Styles Study Group" he reads out in his head. It says that they meet every other day, which works out perfectly for Louis' schedule. (not like he has anything better to do with his school failures). With Louis' luck it turns out to be a Wednesday. Louis rushes down the hallway and up the stairs to the third floor of the school. "Room 386..." he holds his breath and walks in quietly. Holding his books by his chest with his arms crossed. He walks in confidently (at least he likes to think so). Louis feels a gush of regret growing from his stomach but he continues to walk up to the desk where Harry is sitting. The first thing he notices is Harry's soft brown curly hair. Harry looks up from his phone and sees a short tan skinned - blue eyed boy. Louis just stares into the deep green eyes and feels like he's going to faint. "Hey! I'm Harry, what can I help you with?" Louis gulps not knowing what to say. The deep voice sends tingles down his body. "Uh Louis...hm uh I heard you...uhm run a study group...?". "Hi Louis, yeah I actually do haha! I'm guessing you want to sign up?" Harry says. and once again Louis feels a shiver he knows he got goose bumps but thank god he's wearing a hoodie to cover it up. Louis clears his throat and says "Umm yeah i was hoping i could but if not that's totally cool I can ask my mom to sign me up for, you know a class after school." followed my a dry laugh. "Yes of course you can sign up I'd be more than delighted! Just write your name, grade, and phon number here I'll contact you by the end of the day. It was great knowing you!". Louis smiles and says "Thank you, you as well!" and walks out. "Nice knowing you..." replaying in his head. 

He pulls out his phone to text Zayn. Him and Zayn have known each other for as long as they were in pre Kindergarten. They've done everything together. Even though Zayn is more the type to draw and smoke weed while doing it, and Louis loves playing football, he still enjoys Zayn's company. 

"yo zayn man" 

"hey Lou whats up?"

"so i signed up for this study group at school and this guy named harry styles runs it and he's like really hot i'm gonna pass out"

"then ask him out dumbass"

"wow thanks zayn that helps" 

"hold on i'll call you later gigi's calling me bye mate !" 

Louis shut his phone off and ran home.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so tysm for reading !!! sorry if the chapter is short personally i enjoy shorter chapters since i get bored after a while. hope u enjoy reading !! ily all xx


End file.
